1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and/or system for attaching an electronic device holder to a set of headrest bars of a headrest of a seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
With portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable tablet computers and the like gaining widespread popularity, users desire improved apparatus and methods for utilizing these portable electronic devices on-the-go. For example, a backseat passenger in a vehicle may desire to prop or secure the electronic device in a manner to allow the passenger to utilize the electronic device with both hands. This may be especially true for larger electronic devices which include many applications or programs that may be most effectively used with both hands such as word processing applications, video game applications and the like.
However, with the proliferation of these portable electronic devices, many users have multiple devices and/or are constantly obtaining new devices. Even in the current market, there is no uniformity in the size of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, a holder geared towards one particular sized portable electronic device may be quickly outdated.
Another problem is that vehicles lack uniformity. For example, each brand of vehicle, and even each model within that brand may have different configurations and sizing of parts. For instance, many vehicles may include an adjustable headrest cushion attached to a seat via a pair of parallel bars. However, the size (diameter) of the bars may differ from vehicle to vehicle. Accordingly, a holder that may support only one common size of bars may also be quickly outdated.
Furthermore, certain holders are cumbersome to install and may require the entire headrest to be removed as part of the installation process. Many users desire convenience and prefer holders that can be easily attached and removed.
What is needed is an electronic device holder that may solve one or more of the above problems—namely, a universal electronic device holder which may support devices of different sizes, be attachable to a number of vehicle headset attachment bars of different diameters, and/or be easily attachable and removable without having to remove and insert the headset each time.